Sasunaru
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto or any characters

* * *

I am sorry for those who have already thought this was gonna be T but I decided to change it to M because it fits better for the next chapter so thank you for your understanding and I am sorry for those who didn't want M.

Oh and in this Sasuke never leaves or gets a cursemark so yeah basically nothing like the original story ^.^(cause its the whole story)

Wait no in fact this is nothing at all like the original story except that I am using the characters and they are ninja that is all .

Chapter 1: New mission 

Naruto groaned and stretched his arms above his head and got off of his bed and walked clumsily over to his bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed in some jeans which were ripped at the knees, a skin tight black shirt, and black converse that had little bowls of ramen on the white laces. He yawned one more time and went to his kitchen to eat some ramen and then he left. He took a walk outside enjoying this rare moment of a kind of serenity, since they had no missions today.

Lately he had a lot of solo missions and hadn't seen his teammembers in a while so he was a bit lonely. Naruto walked slowly thinking if he should meet up with Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan, when he bumped into Kakashi-sensei. ''Yo Kakashi, I thought you were on a mission in the sound?'' ''Oh hey Naruto, yea I got done with it a while ago what have you been up to? Where are Sasuke annd Sakura?'' '' I've been on solo missions lately so I'm not sure but they should be home I heard Obaa-chan gave them a day off too.'' '' oh I see, so were you going to go see them or just taking a walk'' '' I might just go right now Kakashi-sensei see ya!'' Kakashi blinked as Naruto started running in the direction of Sakura's house thinking what got into him.

Naruto panted as he stopped in front of Sakura's house, he felt like seeing them more after talking to Kakashi so he decided to come. He knocked on the door and waited hearing someone yell ''I'm coming'' Sakura's mom answered the door and said'' Oh well if it itsn't Naruto, Sorry but Sakura went out with Ino she seemed excited about it to all dressed up I wonder if... Nah! Well did you need something Naruto?'' '' No sorry I just wanted to see Sakura-chan since it's been a while tell her I said hi when she comes back alright?'' '' Alright bye Naruto have a nice day.'' ''Bye!'' Naruto waved and ran off well off to Sasuke-teme's house I wonder if he's home or training.

Sasuke and Naruto had grown close as the years passed they were still rivals but they were also best friends... well maybe something more was wanted by the blonde whiskered boy. He always had a funny feeling inside his chest whenever he looked at the chicken butt haired boy. He would always find himself staring at him whenever said boy wasn't looking and blushing whenever Sasuke got close or when he smiled because those were so rare and so beautiful. He even liked his chicken butt hair, one time when they were taking a break from training Naruto asked'' How come your hair looks like a chickens butt?'' Sasuke glared at him for a few minutes before saying'' I dont know I just shower and brush my hair dobe.'' Naruto glared '' Stop calling me dobe teme!'' '' Stop calling me teme dobe!'' Sasuke jumped on top of Naruto and randomly started to tickle him making Naruto squirm under him and beg for mercy. Sasuke smiled and naruto was mesmerized. What he would do just to kiss him.

Naruto sighed and went on his way to Sasuke's house. When he got there he knocked a few times and waited so he guessed he was training again , sometimes Naruto worried about Sasuke because he trained more than he slept and was so focused on his revenge that he was on borderline obsessed. Oh well thought Naruto as he made his way to the old training grounds excited to finally see him and on the way he got a suprise. Sakura and Ino were on a bench kissing eachother intimantly and they broke apart when Sakura opened her eyes and blushed seeing him there. Now he knew what Sakura's mother was thinking about! '' Hi Sakura-chan!'' '' um u-'' '' Hi Naruto!'' Ino said for Sakura who blushed when Ino held her hand and waved to Naruto with the other. '' Um so when did yall two get togther?'' Naruto said with a suggestive wink. Sakura was crimson by then and mumbled'' We've be-been to-t-together for a while Naruto.'' Ino smiled broadly and said '' Yeah that's right Naruto so don't be touching my Sakura only I can do that!'' Ino said suggestively enjoying this immensely while Sakura hid her face in Ino's breast in emberassment. Naruto smiled '' Congratulations to the happy couple! And I'll make sure to keep my hands off **your** Sakura-chan'' As he ran off he could he Sakura murmuring to Ino ''Stupid Ino calling me yours and emberassing me...'' oh well he thought to himself as he continued on his way to the training grounds.

At the training grounds

Sasuke hands moved swiftly as he formed the hand sign for a substitution jutsu as his clone came behind him stabbing him but to late as the real Sasuke was behind the clone already and threw his kunai at it and it immediatly disappeared ina poof of smoke. '' The last one..'' he murmured to himself as he took a deep breath and sat down on the ground he flinched when he heard the blonde idiot scream "SASUKE-TEME!" While he had gotten used to the blonde he always came and ruined his peace" WHAT DOBE!" though he wasn't going to lie to himself he grown quite fond of in fact it was somethig way past friendship but he knew Naruto only thought of themselves as friends so he was going to keep whatever relationship he had with him.

''Yo Sasuke! wassup?'' Naruto grinned his cheeks flushed and his hair even more messy than usual from all the running. Sasuke blushed just lookiing at him turning away saying his catchphrase''hn'' Naruto got annoyed by his response and while the Uchiha had his head turned away snuck up behind him and...''NARUTOOOO!'' Sasuke yelled while the blonde ninja tickled his sides making him laugh uncontrollably. "Nahah-ru ahhahah-to STOP!" he said flipping them over so that he hovered over the grinning boy ''Sasuke come you know you were enjoying it!'' Naruto said cheekily. Sasuke was enjoying it but not for the reasons that Naruto was thinking. " I see so if I enjoy it then I know you'll like it even more" Sasuke said evily a menacing aura surrounding him making Naruto shudder.

Sasuke began his attack! Naruto was laughing uncontrollably and attempted to stop him but one of Sasuke's hands held both of his arms by the wrists over his head and the other was tickling his stomache. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as tears formed at the corners of his eyes from all the laughing and decided to resort to begging " S-sasuke..?" Noticing how his voice had changed to a softer more pleading tone Sasuke looked down and damn did he kinda regret it. Naruto's shirt had risen and exposed his stomache and his hair was tousled around his head while his cheeks were flushed crimson and tears were in his eyes. He was damn adorable and he wanted to hug Naruto and say he was sorry but he was frozen staring until Naruto said" Sasuke p-please l-l-let go"By then his little friend down stairs had decided to wake up so he readily complied with the request and he got off of Naruto. He just stared at Naruto until he caught his breath and slowly got up. He smiled" Thanks Sasuke" Sasuke felt bad about thinking such impure thoughts about his 'friend' and was about to say so when Kakashi jumped in" Alright guys it's time for a mission lets go its an s-rank." They nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and re-appeared in the hokages office.

In the hokage's office

When they arrived all of there were friends were there. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten,Karin (she joined after escaping Orochimaru),Jugo and Suigetsu (who also escaped from Orochimaru) Kiba, Shino, Gaara (yes he is still Kazekage), Kankuro,Neji and then finally Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma. " "Alright now that everyone is here lets get straight to the point. We have gained information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and um... well it is unusual."

" What is it Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said in a monotone voice as usual. " Well apparently they have went to a neighboring country called Japan ( I don't know where the Naruto world actually is because I am not an expert so Ima make it its own little country) and they have entered into one of their high schools." " High school?" Naruto asked. " It's a place for people to learn, we don't have to go because we are Ninja who are focused on completing missions for their nation." Sakura said knowingly. "Correct Sakura thank you." " What are we going to do about it though?" Sasuke asked. " We are going to stop them of course!" Naruto said

"If Orochimaru is there then something must seriously be up..." Karin said her eyes held a far-away look earning a concerned look from Suigetsu. "Exactly, which is why We are sending you to a rival school that way you can investigate during these things called 'sports competitions' and 'school festivals'" "Why don't we just go to the same school that way we can watch them all the time?" Naruto asked curiously. " Because we know they want you and you may put the lives of many civilians in danger in a battle over you in fact now that I think about it when you go to the school only be friends with eachother that way civilians will be at less risk." Naruto nodded suprisingly satisfied with this answer instead of the usual 'I'll take them all on' thing going on. " um T-Tsunade -sama...?" "Yes Hinata?" " W-well um h-h-how long w-will we be a-attending this school?" " Until the end of the school year." "When is that?" Asuma asked taking the cigerate out of his mouth getting ready to light up another. " 6 months." "WHAT!" screamed half the room. And finally after a week of preperation the mission will begin.

**. . .**

I forgot to mention that Sasuke is a pervert though I am sure you can figure that out on your own.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto POV

I groaned in annoyance as the early sun beamed through the window. I rolled over and hugged the closest pillow. 'This pillow is so warm and soft' I thought to myself as I cuddled it and wrapped my legs around it drifting off into slumber.

Sasuke POV

I forcefully opened my eyes knowing that I would have to get ready for the mission. " What the hell? Why can't I move?" I looked down at my body thinking that maybe we were found out already but instead my cheeks turned pink and my body had already reacted to it when I was asleep. Naruto looked so cute when he's sleeping, how can one person be so tempting. I couldn't turn my eyes away a warm feeling spread through my chest as I stared at Naruto as he slept. He was glad that he was partnered with him so that no one else could see this.

*flashback *

"Tommorrow you will start attending Mori High the rival school is Higurashi High. They often compete in sports events but there have been occasional fights so be cautious. Also Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai will be teachers while Gai will be the janitor." Tsuande said. " I will be the most youthful janitor ever! And I won't lose to you Kakashi!" "..." "Kakashi are you listening to me!" Gai yelled into his ear causing the white haired ninja to drop his book. " Sure Gai." Kakashi said monotonely, crouching to pick up his book.

Gai took the opportunity to slap Kakashi on the ass causing him to yelp and fall on his face, suprising everyone in the room but Gai. " Alright! Kakashi you need fighting spirit! Run with me towards the sunset!" Gai said grabbing Kakashi and running towards the sunset that appeared magically. While Gai cried tears of joy Kakashi was ashen in the face and limp in Gai's arms from the shock of being slapped on his poor ass. Everyone in the room felt sorry for him.

" Anywaaay, I would like you to inform them of this and I would also like you to inform them that they will be staying in Co-ed dorms. For some reason they are allowed to people per room and one bed I believe it is due to poor funding. Due to this I have assigned roomates. Asuma I will announce your students first. Shikamaru will be with Choji and Ino will room with Sakura." " yes ma'm."

"Kakashi, since Sakura is with Ino I will be putting Naruto with Sasuke." Tsunade said recieving no response from the shocked man. " Ok then, Gai now your students. Neji will be with Tenten and Lee will be with Gaara." " Lee will be ever so youthful to hear about this!" Gai said striking a pose. Tsunade sighed " Kurenai, Hinata will be with Kiba and Shino will be with Jugo (NOTE: this one is not a couple). finally Temari will share with Kankuro(This one is obviously not a couple) and Karin with Suigetsu. Now please tell one of your students to tell Temari, Kankuro, Karin, Gaara, Jugo, and Suigetsu please." " Yes Lady Tsunade!" they all said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

*flashback over* ( I am sorry for it being so long T.T)

Still Sasuke POV

I sighed and regrettably shook Naruto awake. They had to get ready for school no matter how much he enjoyed Naruto's body on his.

I watched as Naruto stretched his arms over his head before wrapping them around my neck. I could not help the blush that spread across my face and thought ' wake up already before I do something you might regret'. Naruto shuffled closer and I could tell he was still dreaming but that didn't stop my heart from thudding loudly in my chest. " Nar-" I was cut off by Naruto moving closer,his mouth on my neck and his tongue came out of his sweet pink lips, licking me.

By then I was desperately trying to pry him off of me but somehow he kept a firm grip and continued to lick my neck eventually he bit my collar bone, and started to suck making a slurping noise with his tongue. I shuddered and wondered if Naruto was really asleep and of coarse the dobe had to ruin this for me. " Ramen~" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. To say I was pissed was an understatement, no I was going to exact my revenge but first..." NARUTO GET UP!'' I yelled causing Naruto to jump 10 feet in the air and stare at him quizically. His face finally registering why Sasuke was in his bed. " What are you waiting for Teme it's time to go to school!" Naruto said running to the bathroom to get ready. I sighed and glanced at my crotch 'Man this was gonna be a long day


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto!

Note: Sasuke and Naruto have the same schedule because they are in the same dorm,it's the same as everyone else They only have lunch with everyone else but everyone has the same you know different periods...I hope that isn't confusing.

* * *

First period History!

" Hello, I am your teacher for the rest of the semester Hatake Kakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said half- assedly as he kept himself occupied with his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke and Naruto both inwardly sighed. They should have known that he wasn't gonna act any differently. Kakashi went up to the board and wrote down the assignments explained each one in short detail and sat down in the chair not once looking away from his book. The students all sweat dropped and went to work not knowing what else to do. While Sasuke looked like he was having no trouble with his work Naruto looked like he was about to explode..

Sasuke sighed and passed Naruto some notes that would help him through some of the assignments. Naruto looked confused before smiling brightly at Sasuke mouthing'Thanks'. Sasuke of coarse being the pervert that he was blushed and looked away. Damn this really be a long day.

Second period Biology

"Hi I am Sarutobi Azuma, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintence." he said cooly and began writing on the board. " Pull out your textbooks and begin the lesson. If you have any questions just ask." he said before sitting down at his desk. He pulled out some papers and started writing some stuff down. "ppsssst...hey Sasuke!." Naruto whispered to the concentrating boy. "Oooooiii Sasuke!" "what!" he screamed/whispered.

" Oh I forgot to mention you can work in pairs, you don't have to but if you need to please go ahead and push your seats together." "Perfect timing I was about to ask you if you could help me, I don't really understand."Naruto smiled emberassedly. He looked at Sasuke for a moment thinking he didn't want to work with him. He felt a pang thinking that Sasuke wouldn't want to but the feeling quickly went away as soon as Sasuke started moving his desk closer.

"What do you need help with dobe." "Don't call me dobe teme." he muttered before begining to ask him questions on the first problem. Sasuke sighed as he explained each problem to Naruto. In the end he got none of his work done.

He was so looking forward for lunch.

Lunch

"Hey everybody!How's school been for ya'll!"Naruto said cheerily, secretly happy that he's spending so much time with Sasuke. "It's been great but Kakashi is well, you know."Ino said"Apathetic?" Sakura put in. Ino smiled and hugged her "Yeah Sakura! Your so smart!" She said making Sakura blush and everybody chuckled at the happy couple.

"We haven't had Kakashi yet,is he as boring as he looks?" Tenten asked holding hands with Neji under the table. "It's alright but it's really hard!" Naruto exclaimed, Ino nodding in agreement. "It's easy." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. Ino and Naruto puffed their cheeks "That's because ya'll are geniuses."Naruto said."yeah my Sakura is to smart for her own good. Oh I know, Temari, Kankuro what did you think?"" It was easy, but then we study alot in the sand."Temari said while Kankuro nodded eating the snacks he got from the snack machine.

*riiing!*

"Awww we have to go to class see ya!" Naruto said throwing away his trash and walked with Sasuke to the next class." Hey don't you think they look kind of good together, Kiba?" Hinata asked. "Well kinda, why?" " No reason.." Hinata giggled, grabbed Kiba's hand, and walked to class.

Fourth Period Math

"Hi nice to meet you, I am one of the new teachers and my name is Kurenai Yuhi. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said politely. A few of the guys were giving her heated stares. The girls were giving her heated glares. " Alright we will start with learning the formulas. Lets see..." The class ended and everyone looked exhausted. Kurenai's class was the hardest! Naruto and pretty much everyone else shuffled out of the classroom and headed on to their next class.

Fifth Period Economics. (just some random male sensei he's not important)

"I hope we get to eat Ramen!" Naruto told Sasuke."Is that all you ever think about dobe?" said Sasuke remembering the incident that morning. "No! I think about other things to like..um..uh..Well whatever I think about other stuff." he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle" You really are a dobe." Naruto chose to ignore that last comment and took an unoccupied seat by the window, he glanced to the side and saw that Sasuke had opted for sitting next to him. "aww teme, can't you stand being away from me for even a second."Naruto teased playfully enjoying the blush that appeared on Sasuke's pale skin.

"Whatever dobe you know you like me close to you, considering how you latch onto me even in your sleep." he said watching the heavy blush form on Naruto's tan cheek. He mentally danced in victory when the blonde moron couldn't come up with a response.

"All right today we are making a cheesecake, and yes you can make as many as you want and do whatever you want with them as long as you don't make a mess." the teacher said. The class cheered and began following the instructions in the book. Naruto and Sasuke's cakes turned out perfect. It seems as though they have a natural talent for baking. They both secretly thought of this as a personal victory but the competetor in this baking match is a mystery. Sadly the bell rang and they headed off to gym.

Sixth Period Gym (um I used Guy here for a sensei instead of a janitor, sorry but I feel as if it was to late to update chapter 1 or 2 i forgot so yeah)

"Hello! Ladies and Gentleman! I am Guy, I hope that you are all as youthful as all my first period (Lee was in there). Now everyone run 20 laps around the track." He struck a pose and said"Go!" all the students except for Naruto and Sasuke complained about the crazy teacher and how it was impossible to run 20 laps in 1 class period. They all stopped though when they saw Sasuke and Naruto compete with eachother and finish the laps in almost no time at all. All the girls squeeled and some hearts even fluttered at the sight of the two hot guys sweating it out with eachother.

So when the period ended all the fangirls cried because they couldn't see more sweat trickle down their chizeled bodies.(weird people right?)

Back at the dorm

" I'm gonna go take a shower first Naruto said grabbing his pajamas. "Hn." Sasuke said laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

15 minutes later

"Aaahh that was refreshing Sasuke you should go ahead and shower to you were sweating alot." "Hn." Sasuke said grabbing his sleeping clothes ignoring the loud blonde lecture him about his 'hn' response. Naruto sighed and sat on the bed smiling ' I can't believe I can spend the whole day with Sasuke everyday, this has to be a dream come true.' Naruto thought to himself as his heart thudded and his eyes slowly drifted closed, and a smile was still gracing his face.

Sasuke got out of the shower only to be greeted by a sleeping Naruto. He smiled as he gently placed him under the sheets and laid down next to the sleeping beauty. He couldn't help but stare at the boy, he was so tempting. Naruto's skin was slightly pinkened from the hot water and his hair was slightly damp, his face held a cute and peaceful smile, how could he not stare at the adorable ninja. Sasuke decided that even if Naruto attacked him in his sleep, it wasn't so bad and he could handle it if he could see his beautiful face everyday. And with that note Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming peaceful dreams.

* * *

alright people I am sorry but I have been working on this chapter for a while and it might seem kind of rushed but honestly this was all I could think of at the moment so when I think of something better to write I will fix it but for now deal with it. Got it? Get it? good.:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ppls. I gave up on reviews and decided that when school started I would attempt to continue the story so please enjoy!**

**i forgot to mention but school begins at like 7:00**

**sasunaru**

* * *

**1 week later**

Sasuke and Naruto (6:30)

Sasuke woke up with a groan thinking why did he have to wake up this damn early. He glanced at the clock and then the boy clinging to him. He sighed and took a breath "NARUTO GET UP!" the blonde boy sat up straight in bed looking around sleepily before his eyes landed on Sasuke and he frowned. "Why can't you wake me up in a more peaceful manner?"he asked rubbing his eyes."I tried that remember? It didn't work." Sasuke said shaking his head and getting up to get dressed for the day.

"Oh yeaa." Naruto mumbled walking to their closet and picking out and orange shirt with blue jeans and his favorite ramen converse (I'm to lazy to put it into detail, so deal with it) Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black tank top black loose-fitting jeans with a chain hanging loosely to them.

"Hurry up dobe before you make us late again." he said to Naruto as he passed by him. "Hey I'm not the only one who makes us late! What about that time that you..uh..you know.." " Dobe.." "Hey quit calling me that Teme!" and so began their usual argument, but this time Sasuke decided to approach it differently.

He slinked up behind Naruto while he was pulling on his shirt and wrapped his pale arms around Naruto's tan body. "S-sasuke?" what was Sasuke doing when just a minute ago he was whining about being late? "Then what do you want me to call you?" he ran his hands down Naruto sides and breathed into his ear, causing the smaller male to shiver and lean closer to Sasuke.

Naruto mentally cursed Sasuke for doing this to him. Making his body react this way, unable to speak and just wanting his touch on his skin...'I wish he wasn't just messing with me..."  
After several attempts Naruto said "Why don't you just call me by my name you bastard."

Sasuke smirked loving how Naruto wasn't pulling away from him and in fact was leaning in closer. His lips brushed against Naruto's ear and he whispered."Naruto-chan~"

Naruto flushed and pulled away from Sasuke "I'm a boy! You can't add chan!"

" I can if your acting like a girl." he said gesturing to Naruto's posture and facial expression.

Naruto looked in the mirror and gasped his face was like a tomato and his hands were on his hips in a sassy like manner. Since when in the hell did he do that?!

Naruto shook his head and gave Sasuke a glare " I am not acting like a girl!" Sasuke just smirked and walked out the door. Naruto's protests rang down the hallways and his footsteps thudded against the ground as he ran after sasuke, with his shoes untied and a piece of toast in his mouth. (they have their own kitchens, nice school huh?)

"Damnit! Sasuke! wait up you bastard!" he yelled at the raven haired boy. Sadly though Sasuke was already down the stairs heading towards class not wanting to be late again.

This was their morning ritual...

Ino and Sakura pov ( when they wake up5:00)

Ino's eyes fluttered open, greeted by a beautiful sight just like every other morning. Sakura's arms were wrapped around her, her cheeks pink and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. Sadly for Ino just like every morning she shook the pink angel awake to get ready for the boring event called school. The only good thing was that the couple had all their classes together and occasionally with some of their friends. ( Gaara and lee for 1st and 2nd, Hinata and Kiba for 5th and Temari 7th. )

Sakura opened her eyes slowly groaning at the lack of sun filtering through the window. "How do people do this all their life!" she complained. Ino smirked and said " Oh, billboard brow, you only have to do it for about 5 1/2 more months." "Shut up Ino-pig, I know that!" a scowl was marring Sakura's pretty little face.

They both got up and went to pick out their outfits for school. Ino wore a tight purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans with sparkly purple converse, while Sakura wore a red tank top and a pair of basketball shorts, and a pair of black Nike.

Ino sighed at her girlfriends lack of feminine clothing, but knew that no matter what she said the best she would get out of Sakura was a pair of skinny jeans and converse before the pinkette said "no way", so she left her alone for today.

They walked out of the door talking about what they were going to do for the day, heading to first period. (early might I add.)

With Neji and Tenten (like at 4:00 in the morning I might add. o.o crazy man)

Tenten was sharpening her weapons while Neji was in the bathroom. She swares Neji takes longer in the bathroom than Ino...and she's in their for like 30 minutes only brushing her hair.

Finally after another thirty minutes, in which Tenten decided to start studying her ninja scrolls, Neji came out of the bathroom. His hair was in his usual style, a plain black button up collared shirt with a chain on the breast pocket, loose fitting blue jeans, and plain black tennis shoes.

" Great your done, now let's go to our usual sparring spot." Tenten said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked out the door. (They only do Taijutsu)

Neji nodded and followed silently behind the smaller brunette excited for what's to come after training though he wasn't showing it, he's too cool for that. (Get your minds out of the gutter nothing horrible just Tenten sitting on his lap and a long make out session that sometimes leads to second base but that's it!)

Hinata and Kiba (6:00)

Kiba's mouth gaped open as he let out a huge yawn. He glanced to Hinata's side of the bed and sighed. It was empty once again.

It wasn't that she didn't sleep in the same bed because she trusted Kiba, it's that every morning Hinata trained until the point of exhaustion and Kiba was already preparing the "don't push yourself too much speech." or so he thought.

A delicious scent hung in the air and Kiba practically floated to the kitchen.

Hinata was placing eggs, french toast and bacon on two separate plates, and Kiba smiled gratefully when she handed him his.

Usually he woke up late so he always ate a piece of toast and made a run for it. He put one bite in his mouth and practically moaned. "Hinata your the best cook ever!" Hinata smiled and blushed "Thank you Kiba." They chatted for a while before they made their way to class with plenty of time to spare.

Lee and Gaara's room. (5:00 because Gaara doesn't sleep and Lee goes out very early to train, so this is after he showers and stuff)

"Lee, I would enjoy it immensely if you didn't shout about how youthful your training was every morning." lee looked at him as if had just requested the impossible.  
But I must shout my appreciating for such a youthful day! Especially when I wake up to see you in the morning!" Gaara turned his head and blushed. " That's nothing to be grateful for Lee." though he obviously enjoyed the flattery.

Lee slightly deflated from the response, he really wanted Gaara to have more confidence in himself considering he was completely sexy. Those smoldering green eyes, those delectable lips, that nice ass..

" Gaara." he leaned in close to the red-headed boy not giving him any time to respond, before placing his lips on his. Gaara leaned in to the kiss, soon Lee's tongue was asking for entrance, which was easily granted. The boys fought for dominance, and soon without even realizing it Lee had pushed Gaara on the bed. Their kiss became even more passionate and their moans echoed in their room. Though neither wanted to they parted and caught their breath.

"Lee.." Gaara's face was flushed and his chest rose and fell harshly as he caught his breath from that breath-taking kiss. Lee gulped knowing once again he could not hold back against this sexy being.

WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN SKIP THIS PART

(and to those who like it, this is just a little something before Naruto and Sasuke stop being so slow)

Lee pressed his lips once again against his but this time he let his hands roam underneath Gaara's black shirt. Gaara moaned hotly into Lee's mouth when he pinched his pink nipples, rolling them in his fingertips, and massing his chest.

Gaara writhed under his touch. Moans were constantly passing through his lips from these simple touches. It drove him crazy and he absolutely loved it.

Lee moved from Gaara's lips to his collar-bone nipping and sucking marking Gaara as his. He removed Gaara's shirt and quickly latched on his perky nipples. His tongue swirled around the aroused bud, while one of his hands played with the other and the other hand was holding Gaara's hips in place so he wouldn't thrust against his hard cock.

Lee moved up to Gaara's ear and whispered huskily "You are so beautiful Gaara... I don't know how it's possible to think any other way." Gaara looked into Lee's eyes and smiled gratefully, he always knew how to make him feel even better about himself. Without saying anything he leaned into Lee and kissed him softly before flipping their position.

He took all of Lee's clothes off before he kissed his chest. He trailed quick little butterfly kisses down Lee's toned stomach until he reached his destination.

He licked his swollen lips before taking the huge cock into his mouth as far as it could go which was only about half way. Lee's girth was like a blessing in Gaara's eyes, and he enjoyed it every chance he got.

He pumped what was left and picked up a steady temp. Lee groaned and placed his hands in Gaara's hair desperately wanting to thrust him deeper but knew he couldn't, which drove him crazy. Gaara's tongue was skillfully licking up all of Lee's juices, wanting to taste all of him. His tongue ran across lee's vein and he hummed a tune causing Lee to shout "GAARA!"

He couldn't take much more of Gaara's skilled ministrations, so he pulled Gaara's head off before he came. Gaara pouted slightly wanting to taste more of Lee's cum, but quickly got over it when Lee's hand wrapped around his own cock and almost roughly started to jerk him off. and he could feel his tongue rubbing against his pink hole. "Lee~" he moaned out when the pace suddenly decreased and Lee's tongue entered Gaara's tight hole, tasting his leaking juices. Gaara felt his stomach coiling and his toes curled at the sensation. "L-lee I-i I'm cum-!" his seeds spurted out on his stomach. His moan was muffled by Lee's mouth on his own,tasting himself.

"You came a lot." he murmered and glanced at the alarm clock. "Holy crap we got to shower and get ready Gaara!" the red-head turned his head towards the clock and cursed it was already 6:45.

Gaara glanced at Lee's arousal and frowned, Lee looked down at what Gaara was looking at and said "It's fine Gaara I only care about making you feel good anyway." a happy smile on his face. Gaara blushed and embraced Lee " We'll finish this later~" his promise of future sex made Lee groan.

They got out of bed,took a quick shower, and got dressed, before they rushed out the door 3 minutes remaining until they had to be in class.

Shikamaru and Choji (6:30)

Shikamaru's mouth gaped open as he yawned. A frown was evident on his face as he looked at the time. 'This is all so troublesome...why can't they have left me out of this and just send all the other loud mouth idiots to their own devices...whatever thinking about it is to troublesome." he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed for the day, and walked out the door, not bothering to see if Choji was there already knowing he left without him to eat breakfast.

Kankuro and Temari (5:30)

"I still don't understand why I have to be with you." Temari said grumpily at the purple-face painted boy. "whatever you just wanted to make out with that pineapple headed kid didn't you...never would have pegged you for the type to go after brats!" Temari pulled out a small fan of hers "**kankuro if you don't want to die then I suggest you make a run for it." **Kankuro gulped and bolted out the door and hid from the his scary sister knowing she would kill him.

Suigetsu and Karin (6:00)

Karin slowly rose from the bed and screamed, but her mouth was covered by a hand. "Geez woman what the hell is your problem."Suigetsu said releasing his hand from her face. "I told you to sleep on the floor! Get out of the bed!" "Why would I sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed right here." he said to the deranged woman. "Ain't like I'm touch you, you ugly woman!" "What did you just say you animal!" "You heard me ugly fat ass!" Karin screeched and lunged at Suigetsu, but he turned into water so she just went right through him.

"wait... YOU AREN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" "Yeah. so? it's more comfortable." She began throwing anything she could at him but of course he just turned into water and walked towards the bathroom with some clothes.

"Hurry up ugly woman or else we're gonna be late." she huffed and put on her clothes for school and left Suigetsu trailing behind her.

Juugo and Shino (6:15)

They sat there drinking coffee and minding there own business for the next 30 minutes before they left the room and headed towards class.

With Sasuke and Naruto first period.(8:00 Kakashi just got there.)

"Alright class I have an announcement to make. The first football game will be held next Friday. Please be turn in a note stating if you will not be there that day because it is taking place during school. Any questions?" several hands went up " None? Okay todays lesson will be..."

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look and smirked. Finally the fun will start.

* * *

Um this is all for now. If I don't get good feedback I plan on deleting the story -.-. srry but I'm not feeling motivated by the low response rate so yeah I'm giving it a month just to be fair.


End file.
